Chasing Dreams
by Lulu-Beth
Summary: Laura and Lexie are small town girls who are in love with Kakashi and Iruka from Naruto. When the two ninja who arent ninja in this show up what happens? Rated M for some language and possible lemons. Out of Character. On Hold.
1. Chapter 1Iruka

Okay so I recently fell in love with Naruto. I know I go from Twilight, to Bones to Naruto. What can I say? I'm different. This is a story about if Iruka and some of the other characters showed up at my school. 

**Chapter 1:**

**Iruka**

**The first day of my junior year. Or rather my sophomore/junior year. Home schooling messed me up big time so I might be graduating later than my friends. Oh well I'd live. The previous year me and my friend Lexie Johnson both complained because our favorite Naruto characters-Iruka and Kakashi-weren't real. We were in love with them pretty much. Just looking at a picture of Iruka could brighten my day and I had suspicions Kakashi did the same for her. Obsession is never a good thing.**

**Especially if your object of obsession is an Anime/Manga character. **

**My friend Lexie was really pretty she had really dark hair and brown eyes. She was pale but not overly. She was short but it was fine. What she lacked in height she made up for in brains. She was super smart. **

**Julie Brown was what some people might call a geek. But I loved her anyway. She had long-ish dark hair and glasses. She had brown eyes and I really wondered why all my friends had pretty brown eyes. **

**I-Laura Simons-had shoulder length black hair with red in my bangs. My eyes were a really pretty mossy green that I loved even if I wanted brown eyes. I'd lost a lot of weight since last year so I actually had a nice body. I was what some people would call a Goth or Emo. I was just me. I despised overpriced Hollister and Abercrombie. **

**Lexie, Julie, and I had gotten into SATB choir because we tried out and did good. It was a shock that I made it but it was great. Nicole hadn't made it so we didn't have to deal with her all year. We had the same lunch so we actually got to see each other more. **

**We'd all agreed when we tried out for SATB that if one of us didn't make it then we'd just tell Mr. Hall we changed our minds. But seeing as how all three of us were passionate about the class and tried our best we made it. After practicing like crazy. **

**Lexie sighed and looked toward the door eagerly.**

"**Lexie, honey, I don't think Kakashi and Iruka will show up. I wish but…" I stopped just as they walked in. Okay maybe not them but they sure looked like them. The Iruka look alike even had the pony tail and scar. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white button up tucked sloppily into his pants. He was wearing a brown belt and a tie that wasn't even tied right. It was loose and damn was he sexy. He had pens in his pockets and I almost lost it. It was Modern Teacher Iruka in the flesh. **

**The Kakashi look alike even had his white spiky hair covering one eye. His visible eye was dark blue and he was so…pretty. He was wearing a black t-shirt that was so tight you could see his six pack but it wasn't in a gay way. It was like…he was trying to catch Lexie's attention. He was wearing jeans. Normal ones. Not overly tight ones that left little to the imagination or overly priced ones. Just jeans. He wore tennis shoes and smirked when he saw us stare and nudged Iruka's twin. **

"**Lexie oh my God!" I whispered as they walked over. **

"**Hi. I'm Kakashi," the white haired guy said. "And this is my brother Iruka. We're new here. You think you can show us around?"**

"**Yep I'll show Iruka the janitor's closet." I blurted out and blushed.**

**Lexie elbowed me. "Forgive my friend. I'm Lexie and this is Laura. We're not related thank God."**

**I pouted at her. "Fine you are no longer my unbiological sister." **

"**And she's a dork." Lexie added.**

**I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."**

**Iruka smiled and took my hand squeezing it and letting it go. "I'd be more than happy for you to show me the janitor's closet at some point. Just not this soon."**

**I blushed. "Okay."**

"**Would you like to give me that tour, Lexie?" Kakashi's eyes twinkled.**

**Lexie blushed. "Eventually, maybe."**

**Soon the homeroom teachers came in and started calling names. Lexie, Kakashi, Iruka and myself were all in the same homeroom and eagerly followed the teacher and chose seats together. Me and Lexie in front of them and Kakashi and Iruka behind us. We laughed and talked after the teacher told us everything and handed out schedules then went to our class. It turned out that Kakashi was in all of Lexie's classes and Iruka was in all mine. Except my Gym he had some other class at that point. We all had choir together and we were in the class that you had to take home the doll.**

"**Oh my God," I said to Lexie excitedly as we went in the bathroom. "Iruka and Kakashi!" **

**She laughed. "I know! Just as you were about to say they wouldn't show up!"**

"**Iruka is so amazing." I sighed.**

"**So is Kashi." she grinned.**

"**Oh he's already 'Kashi'?" I raised an eyebrow and grinned at her.**

**She shrugged. "He said I can call him that."**

**We headed to Mrs. Goforth's class and Iruka and Kakashi grinned looking up at us.**

"**Hey." I said taking a seat beside Iruka.**

**He reached out and picked a hair off my shirt and flicked it away. "Hey beautiful."**

**I blushed and hid my face. "So you never did say where you moved here from."**

"**Buffalo, New York." Kakashi said.**

"**Wow culture shock." I commented.**

"**Yea," Iruka agreed smiling at me. "but I love it here."**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**Because we met two amazing girls." Iruka and Kakashi said at the same time. **

**Me and Lexie looked at each other and burst out laughing. "You two are made of cheese." Lexie snorted.**

"**Is that bad?" Iruka asked clearly worried.**

**I smiled and shook my head. "It's cute. We're just teasing."**

**It was October. Me and Lexie were both losing hope that Iruka and Kakashi would ever ask us out. She said that Iruka would ask me out that he was stupid if he didn't and I said the same about her and Kakashi. We argued about it a lot. I said I wasn't pretty enough and Lexie said Kakashi was too good for her. Then we moped and wondered why God sent them here and we were so close if it wasn't meant to be. It seemed that Kakashi and Iruka had a cousin who moved here later named Itachi. Him and Emily Brandon (also known as the happy Emo) had been together since the day after he moved here. He had a brother named Guy. They were complete opposites and Guy called Kakashi his eternal rival just like in Naruto. Guy and Kanzas were dating. How they ended up together I'll never know. **

"**What's wrong with you two?" Kakashi and Iruka asked two weeks before Halloween. **

**We shrugged. "Nothing." I said looking away from Iruka's adorable face. **

**Iruka touched my shoulder. "You don't look okay. Can we talk?"**

**My heart skipped a beat and I looked away. "No. I'm good."**

**He flinched and let go of my shoulder. "Alright."**

**Kanzas walked in with her arms around Guy's waist, grinning. **

"**Eternal Rival!" Guy called at Kakashi.**

**Kakashi ignored him trying to make Lexie smile. "So did I tell you the one about why Tiger Woods and Santa Claus are different?"**

"**Because Santa only has three hoes." Lexie sighed not smiling.**

"**You know, Iruka, my mom thought you were a girl." I blurted out. **

**Iruka stared at me. "When did your mom see me?"**

**I bit my lip. "I took a picture of you and Kakashi remember? Because my dad wanted to know who the 'cool new guys' were."**

"**Oh yea." Iruka smiled.**

**I looked away. "Oh yea," I looked at Lexie. "did I tell you I found another one of those stories and it was amazing?"**

**She laughed knowing I was talking about Iruka and Kakashi porn. "You read that even though we know two guys with those names and they're brothers?"**

**I shrugged. "I put those two out of my brain."**

"**What?" Iruka asked me.**

**I blushed and grinned sheepishly. "Iruka and Kakashi from Naruto porn."**

**His eyes widened but he grinned at me. "You know me and Kakashi are only **_**step**_**-brothers."**

**I shook my head trying to erase the image. "Please shut up."**

**He laughed at me as the bell rang. I scooped up my stuff and Iruka and I went to our lockers. They were right next to each other so it worked. **

"**So I was wondering." Iruka said leaning against the locker beside mine which was his.**

"**What were you wondering Ruka?" I blurted out my secret nickname for him.**

"**What did you call me?" he gasped.**

"**I mean," I said hastily. "I don't know. I got tongue tied. Now what were you wondering?"**

**He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and stroked my cheek as he pulled his hand away. "Will you…gooutwithme?" **

**I gasped. "What did you say?"**

"**Will you go out with me?" he asked slower.**

**I don't know why but I flung myself at him. "Yes!" **

**He stumbled a little but wrapped his arms around me. "I didn't think you'd say yes. Let alone if you did act like this."**

**I pulled back. "Sorry. It's just **_**two months**_** of wishing!" **

"**You wanted me?" he asked shocked.**

"**Yes," I whispered. "Lexie's been wanting Kakashi too."**

"**He's asking her out this second." he smiled and leaned down kissing the tip of my nose. **

**I moved a little and we kissed. I felt like fire ran through my veins. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. **

**I pulled back a minute later because I simply needed to breath. "That was amazing."**

"**And PDA." he grinned.**

**I kissed his cheek. "I don't care. Let's go find our losers." **

**He took my hand and we walked to class. Lexie and Kakashi were kissing when we got there and I rolled my eyes. **

"**PDA!" I sang at them.**

**Lexie jumped and pulled back blushing. "Hey."**

"**You know most people wait until the first date to do that." I grinned.**

"**Then why are your lips all red and swollen?" Lexie threw back at me.**

**I blushed. "That's different."**

"**How?" Iruka grinned at me.**

"**Umm…I went to the movies with you like three weeks ago. It was delayed." I shrugged sitting down beside Lexie.**

"**Finally?" she whispered.**

"**Finally…you?" I whispered back.**

"**Finally." she sighed.**

"**Babe," Iruka said wrapping his arms around my waist. "You all think that you're not letting us hear you but we can."**

**I blushed. "Well…umm…okay."**

**He laughed kissing my cheek. "Your blush is so cute."**

"**Shut up." I muttered ducking my head.**

**He kissed away my pout. "You shouldn't hide that beautiful face from me."**

**I giggled and kissed him back. "Where did you get those drugs and sharing is nice."**

**He laughed. "I'm not on drugs, my love."**

**I pulled back. "Isn't that a little soon?"**

"**Sorry." he frowned.**

"**No it is fine," I said hastily. "I'm just-I don't want to move too fast."**

**He smiled a little. "Alright."**

**Once we got out of class Lexie and Kakashi kissed and Iruka and I kissed.**

"**PDA!" Emily Potter, Dezeray, Emily Potter and Itachi yelled at the same time.**

**We all jumped and blushed. **

"**Shu up!" I said loudly.**

**They laughed and walked to their class.**

**SO review and tell me what you think. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Maybe before Christmas I don't know. And yes Julie if you read this you are going to be in Chapter 2. Last names other than Naruto character's have been changed. **

**Reviews are…well I'd say they're better than Iruka's kisses but I don't know how good that is and I doubt they are. Reviews are nice ;D**


	2. Chapter 2Meet Me At The Equinox

**Chapter 2: Meet Me At The Equinox**

**So I'm so sorry about the crazy font last chapter. I usually type in a really pretty font so it screw it up lol. Oh well. **

**Yes Julie you are in this chapter. Yes I will make Umineko reference for you as long as you tell me what to write haha. But your guy may be out of character. **

**Sorry, Lexie, Julie for my potty mouth and horrible grammar and spelling and the slight lemon…opps spoiler. Lol. You love me anyway, right? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Umineko. I only own my friends (Gah that sounds so bad!) and the plot which doesn't exactly exist lol. **

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

We were waiting outside to walk over for Choir. I'd been dating Iruka for a week and Lexie and Kakashi were doing a "weekaversiery" I was leaning into Iruka who had his arms wrapped securely around my waist. Kakashi and Lexie were holding hands and looked like they were about to jump each other any second.

"ITS ALL USELESS! ITS ALL USELESS!" I heard someone yelled and jumped.

"What the fuck?" I said to nobody in particular as Julie came outside with a guy with red hair spiked to the side. He was really tall and muscular. They were holding hands but that wasn't as unusual as his outfit. We were at school and he was wearing a white suit with a red shirt underneath and a black tie.

"Lexie, Laura! Look who just moved here!" Julie said excitedly.

"Yea…who is he?" I asked.

"Battler!" She shouted like I should know this.

I nodded and smiled. "Hi. I'm Laura the clueless one."

"Hi." he replied smiling at Julie.

"So are you in Choir?" I asked.

"Yea." he replied squeezing Julie's hand.

"Are you in love with Julie?" I asked.

"Yes." he grinned.

"I KNEW IT!" I shouted.

Julie gave me a look that clearly meant she wanted me to die before she smiled.

"So what is useless?" I asked crossing my arms.

"School." Julie said.

"So Battler," Iruka said. "what brings you to Ridgeway?" He'd became protective of Julie. He even secretly called her his little sister.

"Ehh," the redhead shrugged. "Life?"

"You know," Kakashi-who was also protective-said glaring at the guy. "Julie is a very special girl. If you hurt her then Iruka and I will personally kick your sorry butt."

"Aww." all three of us girls cooed at him.

Kakashi shot us a look. "I'm serious."

"We know," Lexie smiled leaning up to kiss him. "it's cute."

"Hey baby." Lexie's ex-Shane said touching her shoulder as she and Kakashi pulled away.

Kakashi flinched. "Get the hell away from my girlfriend."

"Nah." Shane kissed Lexie's cheek and Kakashi's fist connected with his jaw.

"Don't ever touch her again." Kakashi growled.

I pulled Lexie's wrist and got her out of the way just as Shane fought back. Iruka joined Kakashi in beating Shane up and soon Mr. Hall managed to get over there and break it up. Iruka kissed my cheek and Kakashi kissed Lexie's forehead before they were pretty much dragged to the Principal's office.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After school me and Lexie managed to get over to Iruka and Kakashi's house. It was halfway between our houses so we walked. Iruka had a black eyes and it looked like his scar had bled a little. Maybe since Shane might have been gay he hadn't clipped his nails so he scratched him. He knew? Kakashi also had a black eyes and his arms and stomach had bruises. At least that's what Lexie told me, I didn't want to look. They were all suspended for a week.

"You know," I said laying back on Iruka's bed. "you didn't have to jump into that fight."

Iruka shrugged laying down beside me. "I can't believe Lexie dated that pussy."

"Me either," I sighed rolling onto my stomach. "I hope he falls off a damn cliff."

"That can be arranged." Iruka grinned.

I smacked his shoulder. "Shut up, dork. You'll get worse than suspended. You'll get arrested."

He leaned over pressing his lips to mine. "Well distract me and I can't."

I sighed pushing on his shoulder and laid down on his chest, straddling him. "Does this work?"

He shook his head and put his hands on my hips. "I don't think so."

I leaned down and kissed him, my hair creating a curtain around us. "This better?" I mumbled around his lips.

He smiled against my lips. "Yep."

I licked his lip, deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes he pulled back to breath. "How soon is moving too fast?"

"Umm I was thinking a month for the L word…if you do feel that way. A year before I'll go farther than…dry humping?" I bit my lip and blushed.

"Alright." he replied kissing my neck and pushing his hips toward mine.

I gasped as his hardness hit _right there_. "OH!"

It didn't go much farther than that. Maybe a little groping.

Eventually Lexie knocked and said that Iruka and Kakashi's parents were home and that if we didn't come out of the room they would think that we were up to no good.

We were of course, but why let parents know?

We went into the living room and sat down watching _Uptown Girls_. We teased our guys because it was their favorite movie. Not that we didn't like it but our touch guys liking it?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The month passed by quickly and Christmas arrived. On the Twenty-third, me and Lexie went to Iruka and Kakashi's house to exchange gifts. I'd gotten Iruka a watch. Yea I know, I'm stupid. But what else could I get? The boy refused to tell me what he wanted. I resorted to asking my best guy friend, Derrick Hansen, but he had no idea. The back was engraved and said simply _I love you_. Lexie had gotten Kakashi the new Icha-Icha book. Why she bought her boyfriend erotica I don't know.

"I love it!" Kakashi exclaimed opening the book.

"Figures." Iruka grinned.

Kakashi threw a pillow at him and missed, hitting me. "Oh shoot! I'm sorry, Laura!"

I smiled. "It's fine. Just improve your aim, city boy."

All of the sudden Iruka kissed me and I realized he'd opened my present to him. I'd intended to tell him I loved him before he saw it but oh well.

"I love you too." he told me once he let me loose.

I blushed. "I really do. I'd wanted to tell you before you opened it, Mr. Impatience."

He handed me my gift which was a tiny box. "It isn't a engagement ring, before you slap me."

I opened it up and found a tiny ring that would fit on my finger. Which explained why when I'd been asleep one day over here I'd awoken to him putting some sort of measuring thing on my ring finger. It was just a silver band with a tiny garnet stone. My birthstone. It looked expensive, though.

"Laura," Iruka began turning it so I could see the engraving. "This is a promise ring. You don't have to except it but I'd like for you to."

I leaned in and kissed him. "Of course I will!"

He smiled and I read the engraving. _Forever_. He handed me another present. It was a bag and it had a t-shirt with a picture of me, Iruka, Lexie and Kakashi, Julie and Battler. It was one of many we took in a photo booth a month before. Me, Lexie and Julie were making faces while Iruka kissed my cheek and Kakashi kissed Lexie's and Battler kissed Julie's. We still don't know how we managed to all fit in the thing but we did.

Kakashi had given Lexie an identical shirt only instead of black her's was red. He'd also given her a promise ring with her birthstone.

"Battler gave Julie a shirt too," Iruka told me once we were in his room. "all us guys have them too. Because we love our girls enough to wear them."

I leaned up and kissed him softly. "I love it. And my ring."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "It isn't intended to be a promise ring. At least that's not what the rings are suppose to be for according to the clerks but the actual promise rings weren't good enough."

I smiled and laid down on his bed patting the space beside me. "Let's sleep, 'kay?"

And we fell asleep in each other's arms.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Yes, mush. Lol. I hadn't planned on the fight being this chapter. Really. I just, after reading Lexie's story, wanted "Shane's" ass kicked. Don't worry, he didn't fall off a cliff…yet. *Insert evil laugh here* so I hope you like it. Sorry for the half-lemon, Lexie and Julie, but I read a lemon of you and Kakashi, Lexie! **

**Merry Christmas!**

**Reviews are like Christmas all year round. So leave me tons of presents :D**


	3. Author Note Don't hurt me

Hey, guys and gals, I posted a poll. I need you to vote, please? I will continue all my other stories before I post the one you choose but I want to start it soon. It'll be up until January 10th. Thank you. I swear next chapter will be up on all of my stories by Monday.


End file.
